mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Armor
Armor is used by the player for job prerequisites and in heists, war, hitlisting, and fights with other players or bosses. Each piece of armor has an attack and defense rating for whichever the player is currently doing. The higher these ratings, the better the chance of victory. When fighting, a player can utilize 1 piece of armor for as many people are currently in their mafia - up to a maximum of 501. Each city has its own selection of armor that can be bought depending on the level of the player, however armor can also be obtained through many other ways. Certain jobs in each city have the ability to yield armor when they are performed (called looting). Looting can also occur during fights, although the losing player does not forfeit their armor, rather the winning player will just sometimes gain a random loot item. Upon mastering a job tier, a special piece of armor can be rewarded. Occasionally, armor can be won in contests like the Two Minute Hustle or received through Loot Events and the Free Gift program. Armor can also be purchased from the Godfather directly. New items are offered weekly for 25 Reward Points and sales on older items occur as well. Different crates of loot can be bought from the Godfather, which contain 1 item, usually from a past Loot Event. In addition, limited edition loot is sold weekly for $10,000. $10,000 Limited Edition Loot can also be obtained by winning/helping in a war, winning the Daily Chance, or through the Free Gift program. Furthermore, some armor is obtained through miscellaneous means, such as a special gift from Zynga, and even more armor is known to exist through administrator accounts but has not been authorized for public release. Related: Best Armor, Best Weapons, Best Vehicles List of the best Armor Offensive Armor * Ex-KGB Bodyguard - 48 Attack * Che's Beret - 46 Attack * Shturmovik - 45 Attack * Guerrilla Commando | Jetpack Prototype - 38 Attack * Paratrooper's Gear - 36 Attack Defensive Armor * Cossack Armored Vest - 48 Defense * Executive Overcoat |''' Galea - ''45'' Defense * Guerilla Bodyguard - ''44'' Defense * Tesla PD Gun '''| Ghillie Suit - 42 Defense * Traje De Balas - 39 Defense * Ranger Body Armor |''' Red Coat - ''38'' Defense Store Bought Items Purchased In New York *These items may be sold for half of their purchase cost. Purchased In Cuba *All armor in this category have a job bribe penalty of -0.5% with the maximum of - 80%. *These items may be sold for half of their purchase cost. Moscow *These items may be sold for half of their purchase cost. *Though not displayed in the inventory, all armor in this category have a job bribe penalty of -0.5% with the maximum of - 80%. *'''See Related: Moscow Required Items to see which items can be sold after they are no longer needed. Loot *The armor in this category may be gifted. New York Cuba Moscow Limited Edition 25 Godfather Points $10,000 Crates Godfather Crate Yakuza Crate Red Hammer Crate / Moscow Preview Woodsman Crate Wild West Crate Street Crate Colosseum Crate Best of Crate Cuban Crate Events July 4th Edition *The armor in this category may be gifted. Labor Day Edition Tigers Unleashed Halloween 2009 / Halloween Crate Job Tier Mastery *These items are obtained by mastering all jobs to level three within the associated tier. Miscellaneous *These items fit in no other category, so they go here. Category:Armor